What Isn't And What Should Have Been
by AoNoBleachShoujo
Summary: Ichigo discovers he's no longer a Soul Reaper. In fact; never was one. After defeating Aizen he blacks out and is forced to live in an alternate world, will he accept this new life or try to get back to the one he knew most? -Recommended to read only if you've read the final battle between Ichigo and Aizen!-
1. Morphing

**PLEASE READ**

**I decided to take a break from my other Bleach story since the new chapter I was setting up got deleted somehow. And to let you all know this is going to be a VERY short story, about under 15 chapters, lol I just randomly decided to do a new one. This is actually inspired by a guy who did the same idea of a different universe where the character is forced to live in a "normal" reality but I will make my own version of it so I wanted to give it a go. (SPOILER IN THIS FIRST CHAPTER, PLEASE READ/CATCH UP TO THE FINAL BATTLE OF ICHIGO AND AIZEN TO SEE!) And here we...go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. okay if I did, there would be more IchiRuki, more of Hollow Ichigo and more different stories to tell XD**

* * *

Black energy. That's all that surrounded the area between the two Soul Reapers fighting to the death. Well, one of them looking much more like a mutated monster than an actual Soul Reaper, whilst the other; Ichigo Kurosaki. His expression was stoic and fearless and full of unshakeable determination.

"I'll show it to you.." Ichigo said softly, "The Final Getsuga Tenshou."

Not long after, his orange hair began to blacken and grow, grey bandages covered most of his body and his eyes turned crimson red.

The former Soul Reaper Aizen could only watch in horror and shock.

"What is that...what is that form?" He trembled.

"The Final Getsuga Tenshou...is me." Ichigo replied.

He lifted his arm, and with one swift, a gigantic black wave hit Aizen dead on, making him wither to dust from the overwhelming power.

* * *

Ichigo sat on a flat rock, thinking of what just happened in silence. He was sweaty and dirty, but content.

"So it's all gone," he thought to himself, "My Soul Reaper powers are gone. I can't hear Tensa Zangestu."

Then a sudden, sharp pain went to his head. He put his hand and rubbed his temple. Probably nothing, he may have his head somewhere during the fight.

**_"Ichigo! wake up, please, I don't want to lose you too!" _**

A voice?! and it sounded familiar. He shrugged it off.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?"

He turned around, and there they were;

Orihime, Rukia, Chad, Renji, Uryu. They were wounded, but alright. Orihime began to cry like a little girl.

"I wasn't so sure if it was you because of the hair, but it is you!" She blubbered.

"Aw, don't give me that look Orihime!" Ichigo tried to sound reassuring, but didn't finish when another sharp pain went to his head.

**_Please son, wake up!_**

"Dad?" Ichigo whispered.

"Something wrong, Ichigo?" Rukia asked. She was trying to hide her worry with a smile.

"No I'm fine, I should be ok-"

He collapsed. And started to scream in agonizing pain. His scream deafened the terrified cries of his companions, they went to his side and tried to get him to tell him what was wrong but he could only scream.

His head felt like it was going to split apart, his bones felt they were broken in 100 places and he began to throw up blood, then passed out.

* * *

Darkness and pain was all he could see and feel. He couldn't speak, something was in his mouth and throat not allowing him to make a sound. Was this it? He did remember that he would lose his powers, but Tensa said nothing about the sudden pain, was he going to die?

At least he could possibly see her again...his mom. And it'll all be over. He could be in her arms again, and admmitingly cry like a baby if he saw her. He wanted to chuckle at the thought but couldn't. So if this what it's like to die as a Soul Reaper, what will also happen? will he be reborn, or go to the Soul Society? So many things went through his mind. He closed his eyes, the darkness went even darker when he did.

Then a light...

He opened his eyes and squinted, it was a ball of light and a figure stood in the middle. It had a female figure. The woman reached out her arm to him.

"Mom?" no... who are you?" Although he couldn't speak, he tried out speaking inside his mind.

Finally he could see, and his eyes widened in shock.

Rukia.

It was Rukia.

Her hair was longer, her eyes weren't the deep, rich violet but instead a light blue.

"You won't have to suffer anymore...you've been through so much Ichigo. I will help with that." She said sweetly.

The Kurosaki Clinic.

Isshin just got permission to take Ichigo home for the first time since the truck accident. It had been about 8 months since it happened. He managed to take care of the grueling paperwork from the doctors. His head started throbbing from looking down at papers all morning. But it was worth it, anything to do to get his oldest child finally home. He slumped down in his seat and exhaled a breath. It was a long morning and he was up since 4 am now it was almost 11. He was used to it though, being a doctor himself.

"You've put us through hell, Ichigo. But it's gonna come to an end, soon." He smiled.

He put his hand on Ichigo's. Machines, and tubes were pinned to his arms, a gas mask was on his face and he was sleeping peacefully. If you looked closely, you could see the scars on his body from the accident.


	2. Reunion

**I almost couldn't finish the last chapter, I got so sleepy xD. And to those who haven't watched Supernatural the plotline in this story is inspired by the episode in season 2 "What Is and What Shouldn't Be" or so, I highly recommend watching SPN, its not an anime but its still an amazing show but I will add it got popular enough that it has its own anime version, GO SEE IT, LIEK NAO XDD**

* * *

The Kurosaki Clinic.

Yuzu was cleaning up the last traces of dust and debris from the accident. She and the rest of the family had just about finished patching up the hole that was previously there, where the oncoming truck had made impact. Now she could work on making lunch for everyone. It was a weekend which made it easier to allow work and repairs to get done.

She wiped the sweat of her brow and exhaled a breath.

"Alright, now that's done, I can get started." She said cheerfully.

A brief feeling of sadness came over her, but it went away.

"Why am I sad? Big brother is home." She shook her head and went to work.

"Guess it could be cuz things have changed in short amount of time." She said to herself.

"Hello dear, how is everything?" A female voice cooed.

Yuzu turned with glee, her mother came home. She wore a light, long purple skirt and a gray sweater. Her light brown hair was in a ponytail. Yuzu admired her mother's appearance, so many have said to them that she and her looked a lot alike. In her hands were bags of food.

"Good mom! Just finished cleaning and I'm gonna start lunch."

"Oh don't worry about that, sweetie, I'll take care of it, you've already been working hard this morning, why don't you check on your father, he may need some help?"

"Alright." She said happily.

* * *

She went to the bathroom and washed her face then headed to the clinical area of the house. She opened the door to the room where Ichigo was being watched over. She discovers an amusing sight; her father was hunched over the bed, drooling while holding his son's hand. He mumbled some funny sounding gibberish. Yuzu giggled. She was also grateful to have an awesome dad, he was a handful and loud sometimes but a loving parent to boot.

She gently shook her father's shoulders shoulders.

"Ughhhh...won't don't you just kiss me already, Misaki?" he made a smug grin.

"Dad, wake up!" Yuzu tried to hold in her laughter.

"Huh? oh Yuzu! have you come to kiss me instead?"

"No!" She giggled.

"Is your"- He yawned mid-sentence, "Mother home?'

"Yep. And making lunch as we speak." She replied.

"What about your sister?" He asked. He rubbed his eyes.

"Karin went to the park with her friends. Oh! that reminds me, she has a new one!" She clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Fire away." Isshin thumbed her up.

"He's this boy, really cute, but kinda odd looking. He has pure white hair!"

"Oh? go on."

"He's a little taller than Karin, he has blue eyes and he's good at soccer."

Then, Isshin's goofy smile faded.

"He'd better not be some punk who thinks he can do her." He said fiercely.

"DAD!" DX

"I'm kidding. I'd like to meet him, sounds like an interesting kid."

* * *

The two of them talked for a few more minutes then quieted down. Yuzu took a seat on the opposite side of the bed, she watched the machines beep and work into a rhythm.

"How's big brother doing?"

"He's fine, darling. Me and the other doctors have been on watch for his vitals, they've been healing really well-" He paused and raised one brow, "A little too well in fact."

"What do you mean?" Yuzu asked curiously.

"Oh, don't mind me, its too confusing to explain." He shrugged his hand.

"Alright."

Should he tell her? And the rest of the family? After the incident and 5 months into a coma, Isshin noticed that Ichigo's internal wounds healed in one night. It was so odd. He and the doctors called it a miracle. It would take months, years for wounds like those to heal up. He had never seen a patient heal up so fast in a matter of short time. It could've just been a lucky break, but he will remember this. He was just glad he was finally home.

Suddenly the door opened. "Can we come in?"

The two of them turned. It was two women, both had black raven hair. One was shorter and the other one taller, both had stunning blue eyes. They were sisters.

Rukia and Hisana Kutchiki.

"Oh! it's my two other adopted girls!" Isshin said joyfully.

"Dad, you like girls a little _too much."_ Yuzu stated.

"He's harmless." Rukia commented and giggled.

"As for your question my dear, yes you can come in. Have a seat." Isshin told them.

The two sisters sat at the end of the bed.

"I wish...I was there when it happened." Rukia said softy.

Hisana put her hand on her shoulder.

"There was nothing you could've done, if you were there both of you would be either dead or in a coma." She told her.

"At least you're here. I feel at ease when I'm here and his family is here for him as well." Said Rukia.

Isshin cupped his hands on his jawline, adoring the sisterly scene, sparkles shining around him. Yuzu just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Yo!"

Karin poked her head out the door.

"Lunch is ready, you all gonna come down?" She asked tiredly.

"Yeah." All of them said at once.

They got up from their seats, Yuzu lingered. She held her brothers hand.

"We'll be back soon, Ichi." She said tenderly. Then she gasped and her eyes widened.

Ichigo was groaning, and then slowly...opened his eyes.

"DAD! KARIN, RUKIA-CHAN, HISANA-CHAN!" She cried, "Please come quickly!"

Rapid footsteps became louder by the door and they returned.

"What is it Yuzu?!" Her father demanded worryingly.

"Ichigo is awake!" She cried, tears were now falling down her face.

He turned to Karin,

"Karin, go get your mother."

"Y-y-yeah." She stammered.

Hisana and Rukia quickly moved aside to get out of her way, then went to the bedside.

Isshin held a flashlight and shone it on Ichigo's eyes. Pupils were fully reacting to the light.

"Ichigo, can you hear me?" He said.

It had been years since his father cried, and he was not about to do it now. He needed to be strong for Ichigo, and for his family.

Rukia was the 2nd to begin sobbing with joy.

"Ichigo! can you hear me too?" She blubbered, holding his hand tightly.

Ichigo grumbled and finally his eyes were fully opened. He was still unable to speak.

_"Dad?" _


End file.
